


Guidance

by JustAFanOfManyThings



Series: Tales of smash [1]
Category: Star Fox Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Takes place in the Brawl era, old story, repost from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFanOfManyThings/pseuds/JustAFanOfManyThings
Summary: We all stumble, and maybe when we do; someone is willing to help.





	Guidance

Guidance.

That's the thing you lacked.

Your blue eyes showing a desire to become strong. Just as much as your voice drowned that fire with a fake cowardly tone as you kick at me.

**_I am worthless. I will never be strong. Why am I bothering?_ **

Your voice refused to speak the words. But your fists speak for you.

You jump back, your backflip showing such grace as you land into your feet.

You stand up. Looking at me. The fire in your eyes diminishing.

**_Why do I bother fighting you?_ **

I can practically hear your voice speaking.

I smile.

You look at me confused.

I charge at you, filled with vigor.

That was your trigger to fight back.

I slash. You dash away, you kick. But I'm too quick.

The crowd cheers. You fear they cheer for dear ol' me.

The crowd speaks no names only cheering us on as we fight.

The crowd cannot see the dark cloud that is in your head but I can.

**_"I am a shadow nothing more"_ **

Your eyes show drear, but yet you refuse to show a tear. Like you have all year, yet your confused determination is still sheer.

You punch. So hard it could have caused a crunch.

Your green hat falls, almost like it crawls off your head. You grit your teeth as you try to kick again, but I'm too quick.

Just a hard swipe and your sent flying. And now I am howling from a great fight.

As I walk out of the room I knew you had took flight but I knew it wasn't out of fright.

My tail swishes, my ears flatten as I scan the room for you. No one but my rival Fox noticing my gloom.

We talk, he tells you ran off. I chase after, leaving the pup confused.

I find you. Fighting those wireframe alone. Despite being blue, you show them the man in green knew what he was doing. One small slip and you lose after 5 minutes.

No one is around here to sneer. You can't help but show tears.

I walk into the room. Your surprised. You try and hide your tears, I don't buy it and I ask why you cry.

You talk, I listen. Your a shadow, fighting to escape your brothers shadow. I am a mercenary, fighting Starfox constantly to prove I'm better.

You ask if we are alike in those ways. I ask him if we are.

I hand you your hat, then we began to chat. We chat for hours and I smile as we talk and I feel, like we can relate.

You ask me how I learned to fight. Your face looks so bright under the night.

We both think of our family's, both team and relatives. We talk about them, we talk about our hopes, what they support us in. We talk about our pasts and compare any similarities we find. Not like there is so much.

Eventually I offer to teach you how to fight. Your face goes bright as a light...

* * *

 

7 years.

7 years have past and now I see your happy face staring at me as I watch from the sidelines.

The others ask me why I decided not to compete. I tell them I'm not interested in fighting a large portion of the competitors.

That is a lie, and I have a feeling Fox knew this more then anyone.

In truth, I want to see how much my pupil has grown.

The tournament mostly bores me, the student going through all the competition. The crowd cheers on as he does, the bird of prey vs my student being one of my personal favorite fights. Though red vs green would be a memorial fight for years to come.

The final round Fox Mccloud the pup vs Luigi my student. An ironic twist. My rival vs my pupil.

"Here I come Luigi" the pup said full of vigor

"Let's-a-Go!" The pupil had said filled with determination.

The fight starts, they smile at each other in silence before the dash at one another. The pup was holding back, or maybe the student had become so strong with the right guidance.

The fight ends. The man in green standing tall and proud but hurt. The crowd cheered but he still looked around as if it was weird.

The man in green smiled as he sat down as the announcers congratulated him. But I knew what he was thinking.

Thank you...Wolf...

You don't need to speak those words as I stare at you from the audience.

And now I let my tears fall, I feel strange inside. My chest feels warm as I smile brightly as I think of how you once were. Perhaps...this is what proud feels like?

Your welcome...Luigi 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, this drabble poem was admittingly one of my better ideas when i first started to explore my creative side. And an idea i hope too explore at some point in the future, hopefully i didnt make ol Wolfy too OOC but hey, was one of my first stories.
> 
> Either way ho-e you liked it, and hope you stick around for more stories in this setting i got in mind.


End file.
